Commercial websites and the like can benefit each other by collaborating to provide for cross-traffic between sites. However, in doing so, the opportunities to promote cross-traffic from one site to the next may be quite numerous and would quickly overwhelm a customer if all possible cross-traffic opportunities were actually presented to the customer.